Cendrillion
by F.4.7.3
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! Apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah Cliff akan mati? Apa Claire akan bahagia? biodata updated!
1. Showing the Dream

Cendrillion

"_**Asa made odoru yume dake misete,**_

_**tokei no kane ga toku mahou.**_

"_**Aimaina yubi sasou kaidan**_

_**sandan tobashi ni haneteiku…"**_

-Normal POV-

"Ada pesta dansa di istana malam besok…" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang, bermata biru langit bagaikan _sapphire_ yang sedang memandang keluar jendela. Ia mengharapkan untuk pergi ke pesta dansa yang diadakan untuk semua gadis di kota besok malam.

"Claire? CLAIRE!" teriak seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan poni yang disemir berumur 40-an bernama Karen, diikuti oleh seorang perempuan berambut _orange_ yang dikuncir bernama Ann yang merupakan anak perempuan Karen.

"_Y-Yes mother!_" Dengan cepat gadis berpakaian pembantu yang lusuh itu mengambil sapu yang tadi disandarkannya di dinding. Ya, Claire merupakan anak tiri Karen dari pernikahan Karen yang kedua.

"Dasar lelet! Cepat bersihkan ruang tengah! Kita akan kedatangan tamu penting!" bentak Karen sambil meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Ayo cepat! Mungkin Ibu akan berubah pikiran dan akan mengijinkanmu untuk pergi ke pesta dansa! Yah… Meski nggak mungkin ada yang mau berdansa dengan seorang pembantu kotor seperti dirimu! Hahahaha!" kata Ann tertawa sambil berjalan mengikuti Ibunya.

"… Ayah…" kata Claire sambil menunduk.

Claire Harvenheit sangat merindukan almarhum ayah kandungnya, Rick Harvenheit yang juga suami kedua dari Karen Abberline. Dulu, kehidupannya begitu damai ketika ayahnya masih hidup. Ibu kandung Claire, Mary Harvenheit meninggal saat melahirkan Claire.

Kemudian, setelah Claire berumur 16 tahun, Rick menikah lagi dengan Karen yang merupakan seorang janda. Ann Abberline pun menjadi kakak perempuan tirinya. Claire maupun Ayahnya tidak menyadari bahwa Karen dan Ann hanya mengincar nama dan kekayaan dari keluarga Claire yang merupakan bangsawan yang sangat kaya.

Dua tahun setelah itu, Rick meninggal karena sakit. Kekayaan keluarga Harvenheit pun jatuh ke tangan Karen. Tetapi, kekayaannya hanya bertahan untuk sementara saja karena Karen dan Ann yang senang berfoya-foya. Keluarga Harvenheit pun hanya tinggal nama dan penampilan luarnya saja. Hari-hari Claire sebagai pembantu pun satu-satunya dimulai. Claire hanya bisa pasrah saja ketika dijadikan pembantu.

Tetapi gadis itu tidak mengeluh dalam pekerjaannya. Awalnya memang sulit, tapi dia mulai terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga. 'Yah… Anggap saja sebagai latihan untuk rumah tangga masa depan nanti…' pikirnya ketika baru menjadi pembantu.

-Karen's POV-

"Ann! Ayo segera berdandan!" perintahku pada putriku mendobrak masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aduh… _Mom… _Kan cuma tamu biasa. Ibu bisa layani sendiri kan?" kata Ann malas-malasan berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Justru itu! Yang datang adalah keluarga Baron Dowsen! Skye Dowsen! Mereka ingin meminta bantuan dari kamu untuk pesta dansa besok malam!" kataku sambil mengambil bedak dan beberapa perhiasan dari kotak perhiasan.

"Apa? Bangsawan yang merupakan keluarga dari sang raja? Aduh… Ibu! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" kata Ann heboh sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian merebut bedak yang kupegang.

Ann yang sibuk berdandan kemudian kupakaikan perhiasan padanya.

"Ibu… Ada tamu dari keluarga Dowsen…" kata Claire pelan.

"Kyaaa! Sudah datang!" kata Ann sambil berlari keluar dan menginjak kaki Claire tanpa sengaja.

"Aduh!" rintih Claire.

"Kamu jangan sampai banyak bicara di depan tamu nanti! Siapkan teh sekarang! Dan bawakan ke ruang tamu!" perintahku sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar putriku.

"Iya Ibu…"sahut Claire dengan pelan.

"_And…_" aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh pada anak tiri alias pembantuku.

"Jangan panggil aku Ibu..." kataku sambil memandangnya dengan rendah. Aku memang tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai anakku.

"_Yes… Ma'am…_" sahut Claire sambil menundukkan wajah.

-Skye's POV-

"_A nice house indeed…"_ kataku sambil tersenyum pada gadis pirang bermata biru dengan pakaian pembantu yang lusuh.

"Harap menunggu sebentar, saya akan menyampaikan kedatangan anda pada tuan rumah" kata gadis itu sambil menunduk.

Aku duduk di kursi (atau sofa?) yang terdapat ruang tamu. Padahal menurut gossip, mereka sudah turun dari masa kejayaannya semenjak Rick Harvenheit meninggal.

'Mereka memang hebat untuk menyembunyikan kemiskinan mereka dengan hidup mewah selayaknya bangsawan kaya." pikirku sambil memandangi isi ruangan itu. Aku tersenyum seakan-akan merendahkan mereka.

Kemudian, seorang wanita yang berponi kuning memasuki ruang tamu diikuti dengan seorang gadis berambut _orange_. Aku segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Harvenheit! Sungguh kehormatan bisa mendapat kunjungan dari anda!" kata wanita separuh baya tersebut.

"_My name is Karen. Karen Harvenheit._ _This is my daughter, Ann ._" katanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"_Nice to meet you. Mr. Dowsen._" katanya sambil tersenyum. Menghaturkan hormat padaku.

Aku meraih tangan Karen dan mencium punggung tangannya dan berkata, "_It is my pleasure to meet you, my beautiful ladies. My name is Skye Dowsen_"

"_Please have a seat._" kata Karen ramah.

"Kalau begitu, langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan." Kataku sambil menyilangkan kaki.

"Saya ingin meminta bantuan anda secara rahasia dan juga… pribadi…" lanjutku dengan senyuman yang serius.

"Saya tahu… Anda ingin mengajak putri saya sebagai pasangan anda kan?" sahut wanita separuh baya itu dengan penuh harap.

"Tidak… Bukan itu…" jawabku dengan santai. Langsung terlihat wajah kekecewaan dari gadis berambut orange itu.

"Anda tahu untuk apa pesta dansa itu dilaksanakan?" aku bertanya seakan untuk menguji mereka.

"Tentu untuk merayakan ulang tahun pangeran satu-satunya di istana yang ke-21. Dan yang paling utama adalah mencarikan jodoh untuk sang pangeran." jawabnya dengan penuh kepastian. Maklum, dia pasti mengharapkan putrinya dan juga dirinya sendiri untuk 'naik status' menjadi keluarga kerajaan.

"Ya… Karena itu, aku ingin agar kalian… membunuh pangeran…" nada suaraku menjadi lebih tegas saat mengucapkan kata 'membunuh'. Mereka tertegun, karena diminta 'bantuan' seperti ini.

"A-ahahahahahaha…" tertawa Karen perih. "Anda humoris sekali… Anda pasti bercan-" dia menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya dengan kipas lipat yang ditangannya.

"Saya tidak bercanda." aku memotong kalimatnya dengan nada yang tegas dan serius tetapi masih dengan senyum seorang bangsawan. "Anda pasti tahu hubungan saya dengan pangeran. Saya merupakan putra dari adik perempuan sang raja, dengan kata lain sepupu dari pangeran."

"Jika pangeran mati, maka saya yang akan menjadi pewaris tahta." lanjutku dengan santai. "Tentu saya tak akan melupakan jasa-jasa Anda pada saya dan menjamin keselamatan Anda." Kataku sambil menyerahkan sebuah cek.

Karen mengambil cek itu, kemudian melihat angka yang tertera. Anak gadisnya pun mencuri lihat cek itu. Mereka langsung tertegun. "Bagaimana? Ini hanyalah uang muka. Sisanya akan dibayar setelah putri anda menyelesaikan misi ini." saat itu kulihat gadis pembantu itu masuk ke ruang tamu, membawa teh dengan wajah yang pucat.

-Claire's POV-

Aku membawa the ke ruang tamu dengan _tea set_ yang paling mewah di kediaman ini. Saat aku akan memasuki ruang tamu terdengar suara seorang lelaki yang berkata, "Karena itu, aku ingin agar kalian… membunuh pangeran…"

Aku terkejut. Tanganku langsung terhenti saat aku memegang _handle_ pintu. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahiku. Untungnya aku tidak menjatuhkan teh yang kubawa. 'Tidak, tenangkan dirimu, Claire!' suara hatiku yang berusaha menenangkan diriku yang panik.

Kuambil sapu tangan dari sakuku, dan menghapus keringat dingin di dahiku. Aku mencoba untuk menarik nafas. 'Tenang… Tenang…' bisikku terhadap diriku sendiri.

Tangan kiriku memegang _handle_ kemudian membuka pintu ruang tamu. Kulihat seorang tamu berambut perak, matanya bagaikan _emerald_, berwajah tampan yang tersenyum padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum sedikit.

Aku meletakkan cangkir teh pada Ibu, Ann dan tamu itu dan menuangkan teh dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran. "Si-silahkan tehnya…" kataku sedikit terputus-putus.

"Saya permisi dulu." kataku sambil menunduk. Kemudian menuju keluar.

"_Wait!_" seru pria bermata hijau itu.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Jantung berdetak sangat keras. Tuan Dowsen mendekatiku.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyanya dengan lembut, matanya bertemu dengan mataku.

"Cl-Claire…"

"_E-excuse me!_" aku langsung berlari keluar dari ruang tamu.

Aku langsung berlari menuju ke kamarku. Pintu tersebut kutahan dengan tubuhku. Badanku langsung terasa lemas, dan aku terduduk lemas.

-Ann's POV-

'I-Ibu! Bagaimana ini?' aku menyikut tangan Ibuku. Pria ini gila! Masa menyuruh aku untuk membunuh pangeran? Kalau dia bisa menjamin keselamatanku, kenapa tidak dia lakukan saja sendiri?

'Mana aku tahu!' kata Ibu sambil berbisik, tapi dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Kudengar, anda mempunyai masalah keuangan ya? Nyonya Harvenheit?" katanya dengan sangat tenang, menguasai keadaan dengan kepala dingin.

"Jika anda bersedia untuk membantu saya, maka Anda tidak perlu lagi untuk mengkhawatirkan soal itu. Sebab uang yang Anda dapatkan akan berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih banyak dari yang barusan Anda dapatkan." katanya dengan tersenyum.

"Selain itu, saya juga berharap agar kaki putri anda pas untuk memakai sepatu kaca ini." katanya sambil mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu kaca yang ukurannya sangat kecil.

'Santai sekali omongannya! Dia pikir bisa menyuruhku membunuh hanya dengan uang? Dan lagi jika yang kubunuh itu pangeran! Kalau sampai ketahuan, yang mati kan bukan dia!' teriakku dalam hati. Ibu pasti tidak akan membiarkanku untuk melakukan itu.

Ibuku melihat sepatu kaca itu. "Baiklah, putriku akan melaksanakannya." jawabnya.

"_Mom_? Apa yang Ibu katakan?" teriakku panik. Apa yang Ibu pikirkan sampai sanggup mengorbankan putrinya?

"Harap menunggu sebentar. Saya ingin membicarakan dengan putri saya. _Please excuse us._" kata Ibuku sambil menarikku keluar dari ruang tamu.

Ibu menutup pintu ruang tamu.

"Ayo!" kata Ibuku sambil berjalan menuju kamar Claire.

"Tenang saja, kamu tidak akan Ibu biarkan untuk diperalat olehnya untuk membunuh pangeran." kata Ibuku sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kakimu juga tidak akan muat memakai sepatu kaca itu."

"Jadi kenapa Ibu memenuhi permintaannya? Memangnya Ibu punya berapa putri ? kan Cuma aku seorang!" teriakku sambil mempercepat langkahku. Kemudian Ibu membuka pintu kamar Claire.

-Claire's POV-

Aku duduk di tempat tidurku. 'Tidak mungkin Ibu akan memenuhi permintaan dari Tuan Dowsen untuk membunuh pangeran. Kemudian terdengar suara seseorang berbicara di luar kamarku. Pintu kamarku terbuka, Ibu dan kakakku memasuki kamarku dengan wajah yang ketus.

Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Kemudian Ibu mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat kunanti-nantikan, tetapi aku takut untuk mendengarkannya sekarang. Jangan! Jangan katakan!

Akhirnya terucap dari mulut Ibu, "Claire! Aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk pergi ke pesta dansa besok!"

"Dan tugasmu adalah membunuh pangeran!"

"_**After showing me a dream where I dance all night,**_

_**the sound of the clock bell expels the magic.**_

_**A bewildering finger lures me down the stairs,**_

_**so I leap down 3 steps at a time…"**_

**TO BE CONTINUED**_**  
**_


	2. Nightmare's Tremble

"_**Basha no naka de furueteta**_

_**mijimena furugi mekurimegure yoru no butou."**_

-Claire's POV-

"Me-membunuh pangeran?" tanyaku dengan penuh ketakutan. Aku tidak punya dendam apapun terhadap pangeran. Bagaimana aku bisa membunuhnya? Aku tidak sanggup!

"_I-I don't…_" jawabku tergagap-gagap.

"Kamu harus melakukannya! Bukankah kamu ingin pergi ke pesta dansa itu? Sekarang kukabulkan keinginanmu! Sebagai gantinya, kamu harus melakukan misi ini menggantikan kakakmu!" bentak Ibu sambil melototiku.

"A-aku… tidak…" kataku dengan lirih. Air mataku mulai mengalir. Tanganku gemetaran dan aku menundukkan wajahku. Ibu ingin menjadikanku tumbal? Ibu memang kejam, tetapi tidak kusangka Ibu menyuruhku untuk mengotori tanganku dengan darah pangeran.

Ibu mendekatiku dan mengangkat wajahku. Dan mulai berbisik padaku dengan penuh nada kelicikannya.

"_Don't you wish to be free?_" Mataku langsung terbuka lebar saat mendengar ucapan Ibu. 'Ya, aku menginginkannya, aku ingin bebas…' kata hatiku dengan jujur.

"_I will be very proud of you if you could do it. And if you kill the prince, the freedom shall be yours…_"

"_B-But…_" kataku dengan sangat ragu. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku menolak akan berakibat apa.

"_For the sake of your father and your mother…" _kata Ibu tiriku. Kata Ibu tiriku yang terakhir langsung meresap ke hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku memenjamkan mataku yang beraliran air mata.

"_As you wish… Mother…_" kataku dengan kepasrahan terhadap takdirku.

'_I can only resign to my __fate__…'_

-Karen's POV-

Dikamar Ann, aku dan putriku sedang mendandani Claire. Dia duduk di sebuah kursi menghadap meja rias sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Aku memakaikannya sebuah gaun warna biru. Kemudian putriku menata rambutnya dengan mengikat setengah rambutnya. Dan dia memakai anting-anting dan kalung yang perak. Dia memakai dandanan dan _lipstick_ yang tipis.

Kemudian dia berdiri, aku dan Ann memperhatikannya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Harus kuakui kalau dia memang sudah cantik meski tidak didandani. Hasilnya menjadi luar biasa kalau sudah didandani. Menunjukkan keanggunannya sebagai seorang lady. Hanya saja, dia wajahnya jadi tidak berekspresi sama sekali. Tidak sedih, tidak marah, tidak senang.

"Claire, _smile._" kata Ann sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Tetapi, dia sama sekali tidak menyahut. Hanya memandang kekosongan.

"Claire… _I said, smile._" ucapanku kuusahakan dapat menekannya agar mematuhi perintahku.

Akhirnya dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Bagus." kata Ann dengan sombong. Dia kembali ke ekspresi wajah semula, tanpa emosi.

"Ayo Claire. _Our guest is waiting._" kataku angkuh sambil keluar dari kamar diikuti oleh Ann. Kemudian, Claire pun mengikuti dibelakang. Dan aku mulai tersenyum licik.

'_She cannot escape from her __fate__… Never!'_

-Skye's POV-

'Lama sekali… _What is taking them so long?_' pikirku sambil meminum teh yang dibawa _maid. _Tehnya memang sudah dingin, tapi masih tetap enak.

"_She have a good skill on making tea._" kataku sambil memandangi _tea set_ berwarna biru putih itu. Aku merasa sedikit tertarik dengan _maid_ itu. Kemudian, aku melihat pintu itu terbuka. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Aku melihat Mrs. Karen dan Ms. Ann diikuti oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang. Tapi wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Aku langsung teringat bahwa dia adalah _maid_ rumah ini.

"_Let me re-introduce my another daughter, her name is Claire Harvenheit._" Dengan senyuman seorang wanita bangsawan yang anggun Karen memperkenalkan gadis yang disebutnya '_daughter_' olehnya.

"_My name is Claire Harvenheit, nice to meet you._" katanya sambil mulai tersenyum kemudian menghaturkan hormat. Meski tersenyum, dia tampak seperti sebuah boneka, terlihat begitu kosong. Aku pun mengambil tangan kanannya. Aku menutup mataku dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"It is a great honor to meet you, my beautiful angel" kataku sambil menatap mata _sapphire_-nya dengan mata _emerald_-ku. "_And thank you for the tea, it was the best tea I ever drink._"

"Adikku yang satu ini memang sangat suka untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, sampai-sampai memakai baju _maid_ yang sangat kumal." kata Ann sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku tidak mempedulikannya, kemudian aku bertanya dengan lagi pada Claire.

"Apakah Anda tahu apa yang akan lakukan saat pesta dansa besok?" tanyaku dengan serius. Jujur saja, aku merasa sayang jika tangan gadis sepertinya kotor oleh darah. Dan gadis itu mengangguk.

Aku sedikit kecewa atas jawabannya, tapi masih ada harapan kedua, yaitu sepatu kaca. Aku mengambil sepasang sepatu kaca. Kemudian aku menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi. Kuletakkan sepatu kaca itu di depan kakinya, dengan posisi berlutut ala bangsawan.

Dia mulai mendekatkan kakinya pada sepatu kaca itu. Aku mulai menatap tajam kakinya yang sudah akan memakai sepatu itu.

'_I really hope it isn't fit on her … I don't want it to be her __fate__'_

-Claire's POV-

Sepatu kacanya ada dihadapanku. Aku memenjamkan mataku dan menghela nafas. Aku mulai mendekatkan kakiku pada sepatu kaca itu. Ibu dan kakak memperhatikannya di belakang Tuan Dowsen yang berlutut di depanku. Dan…

Sepatu itu cocok.

'_This is my fate…_' pikirku pasrah sambil memenjamkan mataku. Tuan Dowsen menghela nafas, kemudian bangkit berdiri dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kekecewaan dan pasrah. Dia mengulurkan tangan padaku, aku pun menyambut tangannya dan berdiri.

"_Then… _Saya akan membawa Anda untuk ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli kain, perhiasan, dan lain-lain yang Anda butuhkan untuk pesta besok." katanya sambil mengganti ekspresinya dengan senyum yang _gentleman_ lembut. Lebih lembut dari yang ditunjukkan kepada Ibu dan Kakak.

Aku hanya mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban.

"Saya mohon ijinnya, Mrs. Harvenheit." lanjut Tuan Dowsen dengan wajah 'Saya-pinjam-putrimu sebentar.'

"_You may go, Claire, enjoy._" kata Ibuku sambil senyum.

"_Then, shall we?_" tanya Tuan Dowsen sambil membukakan pintu, mempersilahkanku keluar lebih dulu.

"_Ladies first…_" katanya sambil tersenyum _gentleman_. Senyuman yang pasti memikat gadis-gadis sekitarnya. Tetapi, aku pun hanya keluar dari ruang tamu tanpa ekspresi apapun.

_-Few minutes later, on the horse carriage, still Claire's POV-_

Kami masih terdiam di tempat duduk masing-masing, aku melihat keluar jendela. Sedangkan Tuan Dowsen yang duduk berhadapan denganku sedang memperhatikan aku sejak berangkat tadi. Tapi aku tidak memedulikannya. Dan yang duduk di sampingku adalah tangan kanan Tuan Dowsen, Elli.

-Skye's POV-

"_May I ask you something?_" Akhirnya aku berusaha untuk berbicara pada gadis pirang itu.

Gadis itu menatapku dan mengangguk. Matanya memang menatap mataku, tapi pandangannya kosong. Berbeda sekali waktu aku bertemu dengannya di kediaman Harvenheit. Waktu itu, meski dia berpakaian _maid _yang kumal, tapi dia menunjukkan senyuman yang sangat hangat. Tapi sekarang dia benar-benar seperti sebuah boneka.

"Kamu bukan putri dari Mrs. Karen, apa dugaanku benar?" kataku menduga-duga. Tapi sebenarnya, aku memang mencurigainya karena sesuka apapun gadis ini mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, tidak mungkin sampai ingin memakai baju _maid_ yang kumal.

Gadis itu hanya menutup matanya, tampak sekali kalau dia diperlakukan seperti pembantu. Dan dia membuka matanya dan sepertinya akan menjawab.

"_It's okay, if you don't want to answer me. I already know the answer._" jawabku sambil senyum.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjamin keselamatanmu. Kamu pasti akan selamat jika mengikuti sesuai rencanaku." kataku untuk berusaha membuatnya merasa aman. Aku tidak peduli jika semua ini terdengar oleh Elli, sebab dia juga mengetahui tentang rencanaku.

"_Sir_, kita sudah sampai ke tempat pertama jadwal kita hari ini, toko kain _Gracious_." kata Elli sambil membuka pintu kereta, dan dia turun terlebih dahulu. Kemudian aku turun dari kereta, dan mengulurkan tangan kepada gadis pirang itu untuk mempermudah dia turun dari kereta.

-Elli's POV-

Aku mulai memilihkan kain untuk Ms. Claire yang duduk di sebuah kursi. Kata Tuanku memang benar, dia seperti sebuah boneka yang hanya bergerak untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

Ketika aku sedang sibuk berbicara dengan pemilik toko, Tuan Skye yang sedang jalan-jalan di toko sambil melihat seisi toko pun kembali memperhatikan Ms. Claire.

"_Elli, come here for a second…_" katanya sambil melambai-lambai tangannya untuk menyuruhku ke sana. Aku pun segera mendekati Tuan Skye yang posisinya sedikit jauh dari Ms. Claire.

"_Yes, sir?_" tanyaku dengan cepat tetapi mata Tuanku masih juga tertuju pada Ms. Claire. Tuanku sepertinya tertarik pada Ms. Claire. Padahal biasanya beliau hampir tidak pernah merasa tertarik pada wanita.

"Tolong ajak bicara pada Ms. Harvenheit. Buat dia tersenyum. Akan lebih mudah bagimu yang sesama wanita untuk curhat." perintah Tuanku dengan serius. Sepertinya dia memang ingin gadis itu supaya tampak lebih ceria.

Aku tertawa kecil. Tidak kusangka Tuanku begitu inginnya untuk melihat senyuman Ms. Claire. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak heran Ms. Claire bisa seperti ini.

'_How poor she is… Because of her __fate__…'_

-Claire's POV-

Aku hanya bisa duduk diam, sambil menundukkan kepala. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata itu Elli, tangan kanan dari Tuan Dowsen.

"_Are you okay, Ms. Harvenheit?_" tanyanya dengan sopan. Aku hanya mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban. Meski sebenarnya aku tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah Anda ikut Saya? Saya ingin memilihkan kain untuk Anda." katanya sambil menunjukkan wajah lega. Aku pun bangkit dan mengikutinya.

Dia mulai mengambil kain dari rak dan membanding-bandingkan warna yang cocok untukku. Dia memang tangan kanan Tuan Dowsen, karena dia pintar untuk memilih kain yang bagus kualitasnya.

"Maafkan Tuan Saya, Ms. Claire… " katanya sambil mencocokkan warna kain padaku. Aku bingung. Kemudian aku bertanya padanya, "Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Maafkan keegoisan Tuanku dalam rencananya, dia melakukan semua ini karena tekanan dari banyak orang. Beliau pun mempertaruhkan namanya untuk menjalankan rencana ini dan juga keselamatan Anda sewaktu Anda menyelesaikan misi ini." katanya sambil memegang segulung kain _pink_.

"Tetap saja membunuh adalah dosa." Akhirnya aku mulai membuka mulutku untuk berbicara.

"Beliau dipaksa oleh lingkungan, situasi, dan tekanan. Semua itu menjadikannya keharusan untuk membunuh pangeran." sahutnya karena menyesali semua itu.

'Ya… aku juga terpaksa oleh semua itu.' pikirku dalam hati.

"Kenapa kamu menceritakan semua ini padaku?" kebingunganku menjadi-jadi. Mungkin wajahku jadi berekspresi.

"Sebab beliau kesepian…"

Kata-kata Elli membuatku tertegun. Aku tidak percaya kalau orang sepertinya kesepian. Kupikir dia begitu kejam sampai meminta bantuan seperti ini pada Ibu. Ternyata, sama seperti diriku, dia juga terpaksa.

'Ya… Dia juga korban… Sama seperti aku…'

-Elli's POV-

Aku menceritakan kenapa Tuan Skye melakukan semua ini. Tuan besar selalu membanding-bandingkan Tuan muda dengan pangeran. Tuan muda merasa kesepian karena orang tua yang kurang memberi perhatian padanya. Sewaktu Tuan Skye berumur 17 tahun, beliau capek akan perbandingan-perbandingan itu. Kemudian mulai berusaha lebih keras, seperti orang gila. Tetapi tetap saja sia-sia. Beliau menjadi putus asa, kemudian merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap pangeran.

"Aku tidak menyalahkannya…" kata Ms. Claire. Akhirnya, beliau mau tersenyum juga. Aku hanya sedikit lega, karena sebenarnya senyumannya merupakan senyuman kesedihan.

"Terima kasih sudah memaafkan Tuanku… Akhirnya ada juga yang mau mengerti juga perasaan Tuan Skye. Memang apa yang Saya katakan tidak akan mengubah kenyataan tentang misi Anda besok malam, tapi…" Perkataanku dipotong oleh Ms. Claire. Kemudian beliau memenjamkan matanya.

"Ini pilihanku sendiri… Bukan demi Ibu tiriku, Kakakku, ataupun Tuan Dowsen." katanya yang berkesan kesiapan hatinya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hatiku sudah siap untuk berlumuran dosa… Ini demi diriku sendiri… Demi kebebasanku… Dan demi orang tuaku di surga…"

"_**You were trembling inside the horse-carriage.**_

_**Now tear away that wretched old outfit, and return to tonight's dance ball."**_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. The Night

"_**Kane wa narasanaide anata ni hizamazuki**_

_**mada DAME to sakenda migite ga tsukisasu SAYONARA…"**_

"_**Kesenai shouen wo kousui ni matou hime**_

_**tsuyoi hitomi boku no kootta kamen goto uchinuku…"**_

-Claire's POV-

"Hatiku sudah siap untuk berlumuran dosa… Ini demi diriku sendiri… Demi kebebasanku… Dan demi orang tuaku di surga…" kataku dengan tenang. Aku memang hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"Ah… Jangan dipikirkan kata-kataku barusan," lanjutku sambil tersenyum pada Elli, mungkin dia sedikit terkejut dengan perkataanku tadi.

"_Oh! Yes, pardon me…_" sahut Elli yang kembali memilih kain untuk gaunku besok malam.

"Ms. Claire, Anda menyukai gaun seperti apa?" tanya Elli sambil mengambil lagi contoh kain lainnya.

"_I would like a simple one._" Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan penuh keyakinan. Aku memang tidak menyukai gaun dan perhiasan yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Benar, Anda sudah cantik. Jadi, jika memakai pakaian yang terlalu mewah, maka kecantikan Anda akan tersia-siakan." kata Elli sambil sedikit tertawa, sepertinya kami menjadi sedikit akrab. Dulu, aku memang akrab dengan para _maid_, dan tukang kebun di rumah. Aku menganggap mereka sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Aku menjadi sangat kesepian semenjak Ibu memecat semua pelayan untuk menghemat pengeluaran.

-Skye's POV-

'Lama sekali cewek-cewek itu… Sedang apa mereka?' pikirku sambil duduk bosan di sebuah kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Ms. Harvenheit. Kepalaku bersandar di telapak tanganku. Sesaat kemudian, mereka menampakkan diri sambil bercanda tawa. Aku menjadi lega, sepertinya gadis pirang itu sudah ceria lagi seperti sediakala.

Elli berdiskusi dengan penjahit pakaian, sedangkan Ms. Harvenheit berjalan menuju kearahku. Dia menjadi sedikit ramah dibandingkan tadi. Tidak lama kemudian, Elli pun menyusul.

"_I'm sorry Sir, I've done my best,_" kata Elli dengan berbisik padaku.

"_Nope, thank you for your hard work._ Selanjutnya, biar aku yang melakukannya sendiri." Aku berbisik kembali pada Elli dengan nada yang puas.

"Nah, Ms. Harvenheit, mungkin sedikit cepat, tapi silakan menikmati _afternoon tea_ dulu di café bersama tuan muda, sementara Saya akan mengurus lain-lainnya," kata Elli sambil membuka buku catatan yang berisi _time table_ yang harus dilaksanakan.

"Kalau begitu, _please excuse me_, nanti Saya akan menjemput Anda berdua," lanjutnya sambil menutup buku catatannya, kemudian dia menundukkan kepala dan pergi dengan kereta kuda. Aku sudah mengijinkannya untuk pergi dengan kereta kuda, karena aku dan Ms. Harvenheit akan pergi ke café dengan jalan kaki.

-_Few minutes later, in a café, still Skye's POV_-

Seorang waiter datang ke meja tempat aku dan Ms. Harvenheit duduk, dan memberikan kami menu. Kami pun membuka menu dan aku langsung memesan.

"_Strawberry shortcake and earl gray, please._" Setelah selesai memesan, mataku langsung tertuju pada gadis bermata _sapphire_ yang kebingungan. Aku tertawa kecil.

"_What would you like to have, Ms. Harvenheit?_" tanyaku padanya. Matanya langsung melihatku, bagaikan anak kecil yang kebingungan. Mungkin sudah lama sekali dia tidak minum _afternoon tea_.

"_Uh… Sandwiches and a lemon tea, thank you,_" jawabnya sambil mengembalikan buku menu pada _waiter_.

"Mr. Dowsen… _May I ask you something?_" Akhirnya dia mau mengeluarkan suaranya untuk berbicara padaku. Aku merasa sedikit senang.

"Panggil saja aku Skye. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, _little angel_?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kenapa syarat bagi orang yang membunuh pangeran, kakinya harus pas untuk memakai sepatu kaca?" Matanya menatap serius mataku.

"Karena sepatu kaca itu dibuat tanpa mengetahui ukuran sepatu yang akan dihasilkan. Aku hanya mengambil pasir secara asal-asalan kemudian kuminta mereka untuk membuat sepasang sepatu kaca dengan pasir itu. Maka tidak sembarang orang yang kakinya akan sesuai dengan sepatu kaca…" jawabku dengan tersenyum.

"Kalau seandainya tidak ada orang yang sesuai dengan ukuran sepatu itu?" tanyanya lagi. Tampakny dia memang penasaran tentang perihal sepatu kaca itu. Aku pun menghelas nafas.

"_The prince shall be alive…_" katanya dengan tenang. Dia menatapi aku dengan pandangan khawatir. Tidak lama kemudian, pesanan kami pun datang.

-Claire's POV-

Seorang waiter menghampiri kami dengan membawa pesanan kami. Dia meletakkan _sandwich_ dan _lemon tea_ hangat di depanku juga _earl grey_ dan _strawberry shortcake_ di depan Skye. Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati _afternoon tea_, tapi sekarang ini aku tidak punya selera apa-apa_._ Aku melihat dia langsung meminum _earl grey_ yang dia pesan.

"_Hm… Not bad… But, I still prefer the tea that you made…_" katanya sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya dengan suara yang pelan.

"_It is my honor,_" jawabku dengan singkat. Dia tersenyum dan mulai menikmati strawberry shortcake yang dia pesan. Tampaknya dia suka untuk makan yang manis-manis, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh sandwich yang kupesan. Aku hanya meminum _lemon tea_-ku. Mata _emerald_-nya langsung tertuju padaku.

"Kenapa tidak menyentuh _sandwich_-mu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk _sandwich_ yang masih utuh dengan garpu kuenya.

"_Aku tidak punya selera…_" kataku singkat sambil menghela nafas. Kami terdiam sebentar, kemudian dia mengambil satu _sandwich_-ku dan memakannya.

"_Sandwich_-nya lumayan enak, boleh kumakan?" katanya sambil melahap habis _sandwich_ yang diambilnya barusan.

"Boleh…" jawabku dengan lesu. Dia langsung mengambil sandwich-ku dan menukarnya dengan kuenya.

"Kita tukaran saja, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan dua-duanya." katanya sambil memberikan garpu yang baru padaku. Aku menghelas nafas kembali dan menerima kuenya. Dulu aku sangat suka _strawberry_ dan coklat. Tapi semenjak menjadi pembantu, aku sudah tidak pernah lagi memakan kesukaanku itu. Bahkan, aku sudah lupa terhadap rasanya.

Aku memakan kue strawberry itu kemudian aku tersenyum sedikit.

-Skye's POV-

Aku menukar kueku dengan _sandwich_-nya. Sebenarnya _sandwich_ itu sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan seleraku. Aku menukarnya dengan kueku hanya karena merasa dia akan suka dengan rasa _strawberry_. Aku melihatnya mencicipi _shortcake_ itu.

"_Thank you,_" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku sampai terpesona pada senyumannya itu sampai terbengong sesaat. Tapi aku langsung menyadarkan diri dari alam khayal.

"_You're welcome,_" jawabku sambil memakan _sandwich_ yang masih tersisa setengahnya.

"_Oh yes_, setelah ini kamu bersama Elli akan pergi ke toko perhiasan untuk memilihkan perhiasanmu. Aku akan pergi untuk menyelesaikan urusanku. Sebentar lagi Elli pasti akan datang menjemput." sahutku sambil meminum teh yang tersisa.

"Dan jadwal besok, kita akan latihan dansa dulu di kediamanku. Kakak dan juga Ibumu akan ikut bersama besok untuk membicarakan rencananya," lanjutku sambil meletakkan cangkir teh. Wajahnya langsung berubah serius dan mengangguk.

Tidak lama kemudian, Elli pun datang menjemput.

_-One hour later, in the castle, still Skye's POV-_

Aku turun dari kereta kuda dan melihat istana megah berwarna putih itu. Claire dan Elli sudah lebih dulu pergi ke toko perhiasan. Tujuanku kesini kurang lebih hanyalah untuk menemui sahabatku sejak kecil dan juga pangeran negeri ini.

Aku menaiki tangga istana yang cukup tinggi itu, kemudian prajurit di sana menunduk padaku dan membukakan pintu yang besar. Para pelayan pun mulai menghaturkan hormat padaku.

"_Where is the prince?_" tanyaku pada mereka dengan sopan tetapi sedikit dengan suara yang menunjukkan statusku.

"_In his highness' room, sir…_" kata seorang pelayan. Aku langsung menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak lumayan jauh dari pintu depan. Aku berjalan sambil berpikir soal rencana besok. Dan tidak terasa, aku sudah sampai di depan kamarnya.

Aku membuka pintu kamar berwarna biru putih. Kulihat seseorang berambut coklat panjang dan diikat rapi kebelakang dan perpakaian pakaian formal yang menunjukkan statusnya yang tinggi. Ia sedang membaca buku di meja kerja mengkilap berwarna coklat dengan serius. Ya, dialah sang pangeran satu-satunya negeri ini, Clifford van Zealous.

-Cliff's POV-

"_The ball will be held tomorrow…_" pikirku dengan bosan. Semua orang sibuk dengan pesta dansa sekaligus dengan pesta ulang tahunku besok. Entah apa yang dipikirkan _father and mother_, yang selalu mengomeliku yang belum pernah punya pacar. Aku juga sudah lupa, berapa kali mereka berusaha menjodohkan aku dengan gadis-gadis bangsawan. Dan kali ini, mereka mengundang seluruh gadis di kota untuk bertemu denganku besok.

_-Flashback, One week ago, in the castle's hall, still Cliff's POV-_

"Cliff, sebentar lagi kamu akan berumur 21 tahun, sudah waktunya minimal kamu punya pacar…" kata Ibuku, Manna Felicia Zealous sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Ayahku, Duke von Zealous mengangguk-angguk karena setuju.

"_Mother, just drop the subject, shall we?_" kataku untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan itu.

"_No, my son…_ Pokoknya kamu harus segera punya pacar dan menikah." kata Ayahku.

"Aku belum menemukan gadis yang tepat. Bagaimana mau menikah kalau belum menemukan gadis yang sesuai?" kataku dengan nada yang sedikit membantah. Aku memang tidak mau menikah dengan gadis yang selama ini dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku. Mereka hanya melihatku sebagai pangeran saja.

"_Hm… Then, Cliff, we shall invite all girls in this city to the castle on your birthday! How is it my dear?_" kata Ibuku sambil melihat pada Ayah. Aku langsung terkejut. Bisa-bisanya Ibu mendapat ide seperti itu?

"_Good idea! You shall find a girl that suited for you on the ball!_" kata Ayahku setuju dengan Ibu. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang, aku mendapat masalah lebih besar.

_-End of flashback, still Cliff's POV-_

Aku membalik halaman buku yang sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali kubaca. Kemudian suara seseorang yang kukenal memecahkan keheningan.

"_Hello, your highness._" Sapa seseorang sambil memasuki kamarku. Ternyata Skye, sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku langsung menghela nafas sambil tersenyum.

"Skye, aku kan sudah pernah bilang panggil saja aku Cliff… Dasar…" keluhku sambil menutup buku yang dibacanku tadi.

"_Hahaha! I'm sorry._" Dia tertawa sambil duduk di sebuah kursi kosong dekatnya.

"_So, how are you feeling right now? Nervous?_" lanjutnya sambil melipat kakinya.

"_Not good…" _jawabku dengan singkat. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku tidak suka dijodoh-jodohkan.

"Heran, padahal selama ini banyak gadis yang berusaha mendekatimu, tapi tidak ada yang kau lirik satu pun…" katanya sambil menyandar kepala pada telapak tangannya. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Alasan kita sama saja, karena belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat. Kamu juga sampai sekarang belum punya pacar kan?" balasku menyandarkan punggungku ke kursi.

"_Hmp… But tomorrow is your birthday right? Maybe you'll find your destiny girl on the ball,_" katanya mengkira-kira. Ketika Skye mengatakan itu, aku langsung bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Kemudian memandangi pemandangan diluar jendela.

"_My destiny girl, huh?_" sahutku pelan. Sulit bagiku untuk menemukan gadis yang benar-benar kucari. Aku sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa tipe gadis yang kusukai.

"_Then, what about yourself? Have you found yours?_" sindirku pada Skye. Dia memang terkenal dikalangan para wanita karena ketampanan dan bakatnya. Aku selalu bersaing dengannya sejak kecil, baik belajar, bela diri, _manners_, dan lain-lain. Status dari persaingan kami selalu menang kalah. Ini menjadikan kami sebagai sahabat dan juga saingan.

"_Maybe yes or maybe no,_" jawab Skye. Aku tidak mengerti arti atas jawabannya. Dia tertawa padaku dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"_Don't need to know the meaning of my answer. Wanna play chess?_" ajaknya untuk menghindari topik pembicaraan kami. Tapi, sudahlah… Tidak ada gunanya juga dipikirkan.

"_Maybe I will be the winner for this time._" Aku menerima tantangannya tanpa banyak pikir, karena sudah cukup lama sejak aku bertanding dengannya.

"_Well, we'll see about that,_" tanggap Skye atas jawaban tantangan tersebut sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celananya.

-Next day, Skye's House, Claire's POV-

Aku dan kakak diajarkan dansa, manners dan lain-lain yang diperlukan untuk pesta dansa malam ini oleh _tutor_ yang dipanggilkan Skye. Aku sudah pernah belajar semua ini sewaktu kecil termasuk dengan bahasa-bahasa asing, jadi sekarang aku cuma mengulanginya kembali.

Tapi kakak sudah berkali-kali menginjak kaki _tutor_ kami dan dimarahi oleh Ibu. Kakak pernah disuruh Ibu untuk belajar dansa, tapi karena malas kakak menolak. Jadi sekarang kakak menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Ibu.

"Bagus sekali, , dengan begini Anda pasti akan tampil sempurna di istana," puji _tutor_ kami karena puas. Aku merasa tersanjung, ternyata benar apa kata Ayah dulu.

"_Everyone will be praising you if you could do everything better. You will not regret it, my little angel._" Kata-kata ayahku yang sering kudengar waktu kecil ketika sedang belajar.

Saat itu, Skye menghampiriku dan tersenyum padaku yang sedang duduk. Aku hanya mengangguk saja dan memperhatikan kakak yang masih asyik menginjak kaki _tutor_ kami. Lalu, Skye mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku. Aku melihatnya dengan wajah penuh kebingungan.

"_Shall we dance?_" ajaknya dengan senyuman _gentleman_. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"_Just for one song, will you?_" bujuknya lagi. Akhirnya aku tidak bisa menolak ajakannya, meletakkan tangan kiriku di tangan kanannya dan berdiri. Dia meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggangku dan kuletakkan tangan kananku di bahunya. Dia cukup tinggi, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Kemudian, kami pun mulai berdansa.

Elli, kakak, Ibu, dan pelayan-pelayan yang berada di ruangan itu memerhatikan dansa kami. Skye cukup hebat dalam berdansa. Mungkin inilah dansa sebenarnya seorang bangsawan. Anggun dan mampu menarik perhatian semua orang.

Dansanya berlangsung sekitar 2 menit. Aku dan Skye menghentikan langkah kami secara bersamaan, dan kami langsung menghaturkan hormat setelah dansa. Semua orang langsung bertepuk tangan kecuali Ibu dan kakak.

"_Very good, Miss Claire! But it will be perfect it you add something on your dance…_" kata sang _tutor_ dengan wajah seorang penasehat yang professional.

"_What is it?_" tanyaku dengan penasaran karena aku tidak tahu kelemahan dansaku.

"_Your smile, my lady… It would be perfect if you smile…_" katanya. Memang benar, pada dansa tadi, aku sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Aku terdiam sesaat.

"_Claire, I need to talk to you about the plan,_" kata Skye sambil menarik tanganku. Aku pun hanya bisa mengikutinya keluar.

_-few minutes later, on the garden, still Claire's POV-_

"Nah, aku akan bicara sedikit tentang rencana nanti malam," katanya sambil wajah yang serius.

"Mudah saja. Besok aku akan mengirim kereta kuda, naiklah sendirian. Dan selanjutnya biar aku yang atur. Kemudian… ini…" katanya kembali sambil menyerahkan sepatu kaca. Aku menerimanya.

"Aku akan memberikan senjata padamu saat pesta dansa nanti," lanjutnya kembali. Aku mengangguk, hatiku takut.

"Saat aku memberikan senjata padamu, bersiap-siaplah, kamu harus…" katanya lagi sambil memenjamkan matanya.

"_Kill the prince, at midnight twelve…_"

_-6 pm, Harvenheit's house, still Claire's POV-_

Aku mulai didandani oleh Elli dan perias yang disewa Skye. Rambutku dikuncir dan menyisakan poni dan sedikit rambut di samping poni. Kepalaku dipakaikan sebuah _tiara_ yang sangat sederhana berhiaskan sedikit kristal pink transparan. Karena sederhana, hampir tidak kelihatan kalau aku memakai sebuah _tiara_.

Aku juga dipakaikan anting-anting kristal panjang yang sederhana. Warnanya mirip dengan _tiara_-ku. Gaun _strapless_ putih kebiru-biruan yang kupakai memiliki pita yang panjang. Bagian ujung gaun ada sedikit renda yang sederhana. Sebagai pelengkap aksesoris, leherku memakai sebuah _choker_ yang berwarna seperti gaunku. Berhiasan sedikit kristal pink transparan yang sama seperti _tiara_ dan anting-antingku.

"_Here you go, Miss Harvenheit._" Elli menyodorkan pemerah bibir padaku. Aku hanya mengoleskannya dengan tipis, karena warnanya terlalu dewasa untukku.

"_You look perfect!_" kata Elli sambil menyodorkan sebuah cermin padaku.

Aku memandangi diriku yang terpantul di cermin. Yang terpantul di cermin itu seperti bukan diriku. Aku yang biasanya pakai baju _maid_ yang kumal, sekarang memakai gaun putih yang anggun. Aku tidak memakai parfum karena baunya terlalu menyengat, selain itu sabun yang kupakai juga cukup harum dan tahan lama.

Kemudian Elli menyodorkan sepatu kaca yang kemarin kucoba. Aku baru sadar ternyata sepatu kaca itu berwarna biru transparan yang indah. Setelah kupakai sepatu kaca itu, aku mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Kereta kuda sudah menunggu," kata Elli sambil membuka pintu. Aku terdiam sejenak. Kemudian melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari rumah. Dan aku mulai berkata pada diriku sendiri.

'_I am ready…_'

-Cliff's POV-

Aku memandang keluar dari jendela kamarku. Kulihat tamu-tamu yang diundang sudah mulai berdatangan. Aku pun sudah siap untuk menyambut para tamu. Dari tamu-tamu tersebut, sebagian besarnya adalah gadis-gadis kota ini. Pakaianku tidak begitu berbeda dari biasanya, hanya saja sedikit lebih menunjukkan statusku sebagai pangeran. Atasan biru dengan celana berwarna putih. Parfum yang kupakai mungkin sedikit terlalu banyak. Rambutku diikat rapi.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"_Hey!_" panggil seseorang dengan suara yang amat sangat kukenali, Skye.

"Ah! Skye! Kupikir kamu tidak datang!" jawabku mendorong sedikit bahunya.

"_Nervous?_" tanyanya jahil. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan tertawa.

"_Nervous? Of course not!_" jawabku sambil tertawa.

"_Let's go then._" Dia mengajakku keluar untuk menyambut para tamu. Aku mengangguk. Kupandangi lagi keluar jendela, banyak gadis yang berpakaian mewah dan aksesoris yang bagus. Tapi anehnya, mataku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada mereka semua. Kemudian aku berpikir di hatiku.

'_Will I meet the girl of my destiny tonight?_'

-Claire's POV-

Aku turun dari kereta kuda. Kulihat istana megah yang sudah ada di depan mataku. Dan kulihat jam besar di luar istana, yang menunjukkan jam tujuh malam.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga istana yang tinggi. Lima jam lagi… aku harus melakukannya…

"_**Please don't ring the bell, as I kneel to you,**_

_**although screaming "no," my right hand thrusts out to you an eternal farewell."**_

"_**A princess who wears gunpowder smoke as perfume,**_

_**your unyielding pupil cleaves through my frigid mask**__**."**_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Afraidness

"_**Ima mo mimi ni anata no toiki ga**_

_**tsukisasaru no tooi yume…"**_

"_**SUTENDOGURASU goshi hikaru tsuki ga**_

_**kimi ni kabuseta BEERU…"**_

-Normal POV-

Claire mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk menaiki tangga istana. Para penjaga istana mulai melirik sang gadis yang sedang menaiki tangga dengan suara langkah kaki yang anggun. Mereka terpesona pada gadis itu.

Langkahnya sudah semakin mendekati aula istana yang megah. Memandangi para penjaga yang membukakan pintu, Claire semakin berdebar-debar. Mungkin dia ingin melihat seperti apa istana itu, sang pangeran, juga ketakutan akan misi yang dia bawa. Dia menapakkan kakinya di aula istana.

-Claire's POV-

Kulihat aula istana yang begitu megah, sudah bagaikan dunia lain dari yang biasa. Banyak orang yang melihatku sewaktu aku memasuki ruangan ini sambil berbisik-bisik. Apa karena aku terlalu sederhana? Aku gugup, karena baru pertama kali aku ke istana. Aku merasa akulah yang berpakaian paling sederhana disini. Para gadis-gadis lainnya memakai gaun yang jauh lebih indah dari yang kupakai, meski menurutku terlalu berlebihan.

Tanpa sengaja, aku menabrak seseorang. Aku langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

"_I-I am sorry…_" ujarku dengan pelan sambil menunduk sedikit. Aku memalingkan pandangan mataku ke tengah aula. Pandangan mataku tertangkap pada seseorang berambut coklat panjang yang diikat yang sedang melihatku. Mata _deep blue_-nya memandangi mata _sapphire_-ku. Dia memakai baju yang menunjukkan status yang tinggi. Diakah sang pangeran?

-Cliff's POV-

Kuturuni tangga menuju aula dimana pestanya dilaksanakan bersama Skye. Para gadis-gadis mulai berdatangan pada kami berdua. Skye tenggelam di lautan para gadis. Aku mulai memberi salam pada bangsawan-bangsawan yang juga hadir di pesta ulang tahunku. Mungkin cuma untuk basa-basi saja. Dan mereka mulai coba untuk menginvestasikan anak perempuan mereka padaku.

Saat itu, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar begitu berbeda di telingaku. Pandangan semua orang langsung menuju pada pemilik suara langkah kaki itu.

Seorang gadis bergaun sederhana, kakinya memakai sepasang sepatu kaca. Wajahnya yang kebingungan di tengah aula, bagaikan anak yang tersesat. Dan tidak sengaja dia menabrak seorang tamu.

"_I-I am sorry…_" katanya sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Suaranya pun terdengar begitu berbeda. Kemudian, matanya bertemu dengan mataku. Aku hanya bisa terbengong saja melihatnya. Dia yang berpakaian paling sederhana disini. Tapi dia berhasil menangkap pandangan mataku.

"_My lord?_" panggil Skye. Panggilannya membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"_A-ah… Yes?_" jawabku pada Skye.

"_Your parents are waiting._" Aku langsung berjalan ke tempat Skye. Aku menoleh lagi sebentar untuk melihat gadis itu dan tersenyum sedikit. Kemudian aku langsung mengikuti langkah Skye.

"Gadis itu cantik ya?" kata Skye. Sepertinya gadis itu juga menarik perhatian Skye.

"Iya…" jawabku dengan suara kecil, hampir-hampir tidak kedengaran. Sepertinya, aku terbang menuju lamunanku lagi.

-Claire's POV-

Aku memang sudah dilatih dari kecil untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Tapi, baru kali ini aku mempraktekannya. Dan sekarang, aku masih bingung dan gugup. Aku masih memikirkan orang berambut coklat panjang tadi. Pria itu berwajah lembut. Kami sempat bertatap mata selama beberapa detik.

"_Would you like some orange juice?_" tanya seorang _maid_ yang membawa senampan minuman.

"_Yes, thank you._" Aku menerima tawarannya dan menerima segelas jus. Sepertinya dansa akan segera dimulai. Para tamu pun mulai berkumpul untuk berdansa.

Aku melihat banyak gadis yang seumuran denganku mulai berbincang-bincang tentang pangeran dan ingin berdansa dengan pangeran. Tapi, aku kurang berminat untuk berdansa. Aku hanya ingin semua ini segera selesai, jika tidak aku ingin semua ini berhenti sampai disini saja. Aku tidak ingin semua ini terjadi, aku tidak ingin membunuh pangeran.

-Cliff's POV-

Aku dan Skye bertemu dengan orang tuaku. Mereka memerhatikan jalannya pesta itu dari lantai dua.

"_Yes, father? Mother?_" tanyaku dengan singkat. Mereka mulai senyum-senyum padaku.

"_Cliff, my son,_ bagaimana dengan gadis-gadis tadi?" tanya Ibuku. Aku hanya terdiam saja. Skye mulai tersenyum sendiri dan menggantikanku menjawab pertanyaan Ibu.

"_Pardon me, your majesty… _Biar Saya yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pangeran sepertinya tertarik pada seorang gadis," kata Skye seakan-akan dia membaca hatiku. Wajahku langsung sedikit memerah.

"Skye!" teriakku pada Skye.

"_Oh? Is that true, my son?_" tanya kembali Ayahku padaku. Wajahku bertambah merah dan tanganku mulai menyisiri poniku. Ya, aku memikirkan gadis pirang tadi. Baru pertama kali ada gadis yang mampu membuatku selalu memikirkannya. Padahal, namanya saja aku tidak tahu.

"… _yes…_" jawabku terhadap pertanyaan Ayah. Aku merasa sudah tidak bisa untuk memungkiri topik ini.

"_That's great! You shall ask her to dance with you!_" kata Ibuku senang.

"Dansa babak pertama akan segera dimulai! Ayo Cliff, pergilah! Ayah dan Ibu akan memantau dari sini!" kata Ayah sambil mengangguk-angguk. Aku tidak diberi kesempatan bicara maupun membantah. Skye dan aku langsung berbalik dan kembali menuju aula.

"_Damn you Skye!_" kataku sambil menonjok bahu Skye. Skye langsung tertawa agak keras.

"Lho? Aku kan membantumu," jawab Skye polos.

"Kamu malah menjebloskanku pada masalah yang lebih besar!" teriakku pada Skye. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengajak gadis itu untuk berdansa bersamaku. Memang, ini pernah diajari. Tapi baru kali ini aku ingin mengajak dengan gadis yang kusukai!

"_Leave it to me…_" jawab Skye santai.

-Claire's POV-

Tujuh lewat empat puluh lima… Aku menonton para tamu lainnya yang mulai siap berdansa sambil menikmati jus tadi. Tadi memang ada beberapa orang yang ingin mengajakku berdansa, tapi aku menolaknya karena aku tidak ingin berdansa. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan para gadis. Ternyata, Skye dan pria tadi kembali ke aula ini.

"Kyaaaa! Pangeran dan Tuan Skye datang!" teriak seorang gadis kegirangan.

Ternyata benar, orang itu pangeran…

Mata pangeran dengan mataku bertemu lagi, dan dia tersenyum padaku. Aku menunduk sedikit. Dari kejauhan, mereka dikerubungi gadis-gadis, tapi kulihat Skye menepuk bahu pangeran dam mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Skye mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"_May I have this dance?_" tanyanya padaku. Aku tidak mau berdansa dengan orang yang tidak kukenal, tapi kalau dengan Skye tidak apa-apa. Kuulurkan tanganku, dan dia menerima tanganku.

Kami berjalan ketengah ruangan. Alunan lagunya dimulai. Kemudian kami berdansa seperti tadi siang, perbedaannya, ini adalah dansa yang sesungguhnya. Orang-orang yang tidak berdansa, matanya mulai tertuju pada kami berdua. Skye mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"_Be natural. Just enjoy it until the time come,_" bisiknya didekat telingaku. Aku tertegun. Dan aku merasa tanganku sedikit gemetaran. Dan menunduk sedikit.

Skye langsung mempererat genggaman tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku, seakan-akan menyadarkanku dari ketakutan. Kupandang mata _emerald_-nya dan dia tersenyum hangat padaku.

"_Don't be afraid… Just enjoy it until the time comes, okay?_" katanya berusaha menenangkanku. Kemudian kami menghentikan langkah kami untuk berganti pasangan dansa. Dansa ini memang diatur untuk dapat berganti pasangan. Saat kuraih tangan seseorang yang merupakan pasangan dansaku selanjutnya. Begitu kulihat wajah pasangan dansaku yang berikut. Aku terkejut. Tenyata itu pangeran.

-Skye's POV-

Sejauh ini, rencanaku berjalan dengan lancar. Aku mengajak Claire berdansa. Kurasakan tangannya gemetaran. Apa dia takut?

Melihat wajahnya yang ketakutan, aku menjadi merasa sangat bersalah dan sedih. Ya, ini salahku, seandainya aku tidak membuat sepatu kaca itu. Tapi aku tidak akan bertemu kalau tidak ada sepatu kaca tersebut.

Aku mencoba membuatnya lebih tabah, kupererat genggaman tanganku. Dia langsung melihat wajahku. Aku senang, karena akhirnya dia mau benar-benar melihat wajahku.

"_Don't be afraid… Just enjoy it until the time comes, okay?_" bisikku tenang. Aku ingin menyenangkannya meski hanya sebentar.

Dansa kami selesai dan kami harus berganti pasangan. Aku menyuruh Cliff untuk menjadi pasangannya yang berikutnya. Ya, Claire harus bisa dekat padanya untuk bisa membunuhnya.

-Cliff's POV-

Mereka selesai berdansa. Dalam dansa ini, pasangan harus diganti dengan orang yang paling dekat pada saat selesai dansa. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku, tapi dia belum tahu bahwa akulah pasangannya berikutnya. Aku langsung menerima tangannya.

Kemudian dia menolehkan pandangannya padaku, aku tersenyum padanya. Dia terkejut dan melepaskan tangannya kemudian menunduk ala gadis bangsawan.

"_E-excuse me…_" katanya terburu-buru, lalu pergi. Aku langsung menangkap tangannya. Banyak gadis yang mulai berbisik-bisik.

"_May I have the dance, lady?_" tanyaku padanya dengan senyuman. Akhirnya dia mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Kuterima tangannya, lalu aku berlutut ala bangsawan, kupenjamkan mataku dan mencium punggung tangannya.

Matanya menerawang padaku. Kuletakkan tanganku di pinggangnya dan satu tanganku lagi mengenggam salah satu tangannya. Dia juga meletakkan tangannya di bahuku. Dan kami mulai berdansa, di tengah aula itu. Banyak mata yang tertuju pada kami, tapi aku tidak mempedulikan mereka.

-Claire's POV-

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tidak menyangka pangeran sendiri akan mengajakku untuk berdansa. Senyumnya terasa begitu tulus. Dansa kami diperhatikan oleh begitu banyak orang. Memang, dansa itu tidak berbeda dengan dansaku bersama Skye. Dansa ini terasa lebih berwarna, lebih bersinar.

"_May I know your name, lady?_" tanyanya sopan dengan senyuman hangat. Hatiku luluh karena senyumannya itu.

"_C-Claire… My name is Claire, my lord…_" jawabku dengan tergagap-gagap.

"_Don't need any formality… My Name is Cliff… May I just call you Claire?_" sahutnya dengan ramah.

"_Yes, you may… Prince…_" jawabku memperbolehkan.

"_No prince tonight, only Cliff…_" katanya lagi. Akhirnya aku tersenyum lepas juga. Suaranya terasa sangat menenangkanku. Aku menjadi sangat rileks untuk berdansa.

-Normal POV-

"Iri… Tapi keren…" sahut seorang gadis yang memerhatikan dansa Claire dan Cliff. Wajah mereka yang penuh dengan senyuman terhadap satu sama lain, memukau banyak orang.

Claire yang sekarang penuh dengan senyuman, berbeda dengan tadi, kaku dan penuh kegugupan. Dia jadi memukau begitu banyak pria termasuk Skye yang baru pertama kali melihat senyuman indah Claire. Sedangkan Cliff, baru kali ini juga mengajak seorang gadis berdansa dengan atas permintaan sendiri. Dansa mereka berdua sampai berhasil menangkap perhatian seisi aula istana, juga mata raja dan ratu.

"_How is it, my dear?_" tanya ratu kepada raja.

"_That girl is very compatible with our son! Perfect!_" jawab sang raja senang karena ada yang diterima oleh putranya.

Skye yang memerhatikan Claire dan Cliff berdansa sedikit merasakan kecemburuan. Claire yang sudah diajaknya berdansa dua kali tapi tidak mau tersenyum sama sekali. Tetapi begitu Cliff berdansa dengannya, Claire menunjukkan senyuman yang sangat ingin dilihat oleh Skye kepada Cliff.

Suara langkah sepatu kaca terdengar begitu menyolok di aula dansa itu…

-Cliff's POV-

Tidak terasa dansa babak pertama seudah selesai. Dansa akan dilanjutkan menjelang tengah malam nanti. Kupikir dansanya akan terasa lama, tapi sekarang terasa begitu cepat. Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku saat musiknya berhenti.

"_Thank you for the dance…_" katanya sambil memandangiku dan menunduk padaku kemudian pergi. Apa aku sudah tidak bisa lagi bersamanya? Tidak… Aku masih ingin bersamanya!

"Claire!" panggilku terhadapnya. Dia langsung menghadap padaku lagi.

"_Can I have a dinner with you?_" tanyaku dengan senyum. Aku ingin mengenalinya lagi lebih dalam lagi. Aku merasa mungkin dialah '_destiny girl_'-ku.

"_I-It's my honor, but…_" jawabnya atas tawaranku, tapi aku memotong perkataannya. Dia melihat kiri kanannya dulu. Aku bingung, sebenarnya apa yang ditakutkan gadis itu dari tadi. Pada awal dansa kami pun dia terlihat ketakutan akan sesuatu.

"_Please?_" ajakku lagi. Semoga saja dia tidak menghindariku karena aku seorang pangeran.

"_Uh.. okay…_" jawabnya. Akhirnya dia tidak sanggup untuk menolak permintaanku. Kemudian, aku dan Claire menuju ke tempat untuk mengambil piring kosong dan makanan.

"_Here…_" kataku sambil menyodorkan sebuah piring kosong pada gadis bermata biru langit itu. Dia pun menerimanya dan mulai mengambil sedikit makanan.

"Kenapa? Tidak selera makan?" tanyaku lagi. Aku merasa seperti aku saja yang berbicara dari tadi.

"Makanannya kurang cocok dengan seleraku." Dia menjawab dengar jujur. Aku tidak heran, karena kata Skye, makanan seorang bangsawan dan keluarga kerajaan memang terkesan kaku. Aku memang belum pernah memakan makanan rakyat, hanya makan makanan yang mewah-mewah. Padahal, aku ingin sekali mencoba untuk jalan-jalan di kota dan makan makanan rakyat.

"Aku juga tidak selera makan, bagaimana kalau _dessert_ saja?" tanyaku padanya sambil mengambil 2 gelas es krim. Salah satunya rasa _strawberry_ dan satunya lagi _chocolate_.

"_Which one do you like?_" tanyaku dengan singkat.

"_Strawberry flavor, please." _Kuberikan gelas berisi es krim rasa _strawberry_ padanya. Dia langsung melahapnya.

-Claire's POV-

Pangeran memberikan gelas berisi es krim _strawberry_ kesukaanku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"_Thank you…_" kataku dengan senang. Aku pun menikmatinya, kemudian pangeran juga ikut memakan es krim bagiannya.

"Um… pangeran?" tanyaku pada pangeran. Kepalaku harus menengadah untuk melihat wajahnya, karena dia cukup tinggi, seperti Skye.

"_No prince, but Cliff,_" katanya dengan tegas.

"_Okay… Cliff…_" sahutku dengan pelan.

"Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" katanya sambil memakan es krimnya.

"Es krimmu… Rasa coklat?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku juga sangat menyukai rasa coklat selain _strawberry_. Dan aku hanya pernah memakan es krim rasa _vanilla_ dan _strawberry_.

"Iya. Mau coba?" katanya sambil menyendoki sesendok es krim rasa coklat padaku.

"Amm…" kata Cliff polos sambil membungkuk sedikit. Apa dia menganggapku sebagai anak-anak? Raut wajahnya pun seakan-akan tidak tahu apa-apa. Sepertinya benar, dia terisolasi di istana ini.

"A-Aku bukan anak-anak…" sahutku dengan muka yang sedikit memerah. Kuambil sendok yang dipeganginya untuk menyuapiku. Kemudian aku memakan es krim itu.

"Mmm… Enak!" kataku senang. Aku melihatnya tersenyum.

"Mau tukaran?" sahutnya lagi. Dia mengambil gelas es krimku dan memberikan gelas es krimnya.

"Terima kasih…" kataku dengan pelan.

-Cliff's POV-

"Terima kasih…" katanya padaku dengan senyuman yang sangat lembut. Aku merasa jantungku berdetak keras dan wajahku terasa panas. Belum pernah ada seseorang yang bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini. Segelas es krim bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini. Tiba-tiba aku teringat, sudah berapa lama aku tidak menerima senyuman seperti ini? Senang sekali rasanya bisa menerima senyuman yang begitu tulus…

"Terima kasih juga…" kataku kembali. Dia terlihat bingung kenapa aku berterima kasih padanya. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha…. Bagaimana kalau kita duduk disana?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk meja dan kursi diluar beranda kecil.

"Boleh." Kemudian kami menuju ke beranda itu.

Kami duduk disana, kemudian menikmati sisa es krim yang mulai sedikit mencair. Aku selesai lebih dulu, aku memandang cahaya lampu dari kota yang terlihat begitu indah. Tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali bertanya sesuatu.

"Suasana di kota seperti apa, Claire?"

"Eh? Kota? Seharusnya Anda yang lebih mengetahuinya dibandingkan aku," jawabnya bingung.

"Bukan tentang perekonomian ataupun politik. Melainkan suasana kota," tanyaku dengan sedikit nada penasaran, namun serius.

Claire terdiam sebentar. Kemudian dia memandang pemandangan kota.

"_My father said this when I was a child, every glow represent one home._"

Kemudian dia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Setiap cahaya itu pasti memiliki kehangatan dan kesusahan yang berbeda-beda. Dan memiliki kenangan yang berbeda-beda."

"Senang, sedih, marah, dan lain-lain, terkumpul dalam cahaya itu pada malam hari," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tetapi kalau siang hari, di kota akan ramai, apalagi sewaktu festival! Kota akan dipenuhi keramaian, banyak permainan disana-sini! Dan itu sangat menyenangkan!" katanya bagaikan mendeskripsikan cahaya kota pada siang maupun malam.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan…" sahutku dengan singkat.

"Cliff belum pernah ke kota ya?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Pernah, tapi bukan dalam rangka jalan-jalan. Biasanya karena politik Negara." Kata-kataku terdengar sedikit pasrah.

"Selama ini, aku hanya memandang pemandangan kota dari kereta kuda maupun beranda istana, sepi sekali rasanya…" lanjutku dengan sedikit sedih.

-Claire's POV-

Aku tidak menyangka menjadi seorang anggota keluarga kerajaan akan merasakan kesepian yang tidak kuduga. Tapi, mungkin aku bisa mengerti sedikit perasaannya. Semenjak aku dijadikan pembantu, aku hanya memandang keluarga-keluarga lain yang memiliki suasana hangat. Iri sekali rasanya.

"Waktu aku berumur 7 tahun, aku pernah kabur dari istana untuk jalan-jalan di kota bersama Skye," ceritanya padaku sambil memikirkan masa lalu.

"Saat itu, aku dan Skye merencanakan untuk pergi ke festival tahunan. Kami memakai jubah untuk menutupi pakaian bangsawan kami kemudian kabur dari belakang istana,"

"Pertama kali aku merasakan keramaian kota yang sesungguhnya. Kami berdua bermain sampai larut malam. Tapi begitu kami pulang…"

Aku mendengarkan ceritanya yang tiba-tiba terdengar begitu serius.

"Aku dan Skye dipergoki oleh Ibu yang sedang menungguku sambil senyum-senyum. Aku ditanya oleh Ibu tentang pengalaman jalan-jalan pertamaku. Tapi, aku dan Skye langsung dijitak oleh Ibuku karena membuat se-istana khawatir!" ceritanya sambil tertawa lepas.

Aku pun tidak tahan dan akhirnya tertawa lepas. Seorang pangeran dijitak oleh ratu, ternyata istana juga tidak terlalu berbeda dengan rumah tangga umumnya. Aku mencoba menahan tawaku.

"Se-semoga kamu punya kesempatan lagi untuk jalan-jalan di kota…" kataku sambil menghapus air mataku yang keluar karena tertawa tadi.

"Terima kasih…" katanya dengan tersenyum.

TENG… TENG… TENG…

'Deg!'

Aku langsung melihat jam besar di menara istana. Sang waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 10. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

'Secepat inikah? Sebentar lagi aku akan membunuhnya? Apakah aku harus membunuhnya?' pikirku dalam hati. Bel masih terus berdentang.

'_Bell, please, I beg you! Please stop ringing!_' teriakku dalam hati. Suara dentangan bel benar-benar membuatku takut. Aku sampai terjatuh dari kursi yang kududuki.

'_Time! Please stop yourself! Please!_' teriakku dalam hati sambil menutup telingaku dengan tanganku. Suara bel tersebut membuatku membayangkan saat-saat aku membunuh pangeran nanti. Tanganku akan berlumuran darahnya. Dia akan mati di malam ulang tahunnya. Apa dia akan dendam padaku? Apa dia akan benci padaku?

"Claire? Claire!" teriak Cliff yang menyadarkanku dari ketakutan. Tangannya yang hangat menggenggam kuat tanganku.

"_Y-Yes?_" kataku dengan langsung memandangnya. Wajahnya tampak khawatir sekali.

-Cliff's POV-

"_Are you okay? Are you afraid of bell?_" tanyaku dengan khawatir padanya. Dia sampai terduduk di lantai, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"_I'm… fine…_" katanya sambil mengatur nafasnya kembali. Aku membantunya untuk berdiri. Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat ketakutan. Aku masih mengenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Ehem!"

Terdengar suara deheman seseorang. Aku langsung berbalik melihatnya. Ternyata Skye berdiri disana sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Skye? Sudah berapa lama kamu berdiri di sana?" kataku sedikit gugup. Jangan-jangan dia mendengar semua pembicaraan kami.

"_Two minutes ago. Prince, the king is waiting for you in his chamber,_" kata Skye dengan sedikit tegas.

"_But…_" kataku ragu-ragu sambil melihat kearah Claire yang sudah baik-baik saja. Munglin dia akan menghilang kalau sebentar saja aku tidak melihatnya. Bagiku, dia seperti gadis bingung yang tersesat di istana ini. Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya jika aku melepaskan kesempatan ini?

"_Lend her to me… And I will look her up for you, okay?_" bisik Skye lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti mengusirku.

"_Okay… Okay…_" kataku kemudian meninggalkan mereka. Aku menghentikan langkahku lagi dan melihat pada mereka.

"_Wait for me, okay?_" kataku sambil melihat pada Claire. Dan aku tersenyum, kemudian berjalan pergi.

-Claire's POV-

Cliff meninggalkan aku dan skye berdua. Saat kulihat senyumannya padaku entah kenapa, aku menjadi tenang sekali. Aku merasa sangat aman kalau berada bersamanya.

"_Claire, are you fall in love to Cliff?_" kata Skye dengan serius. Pertanyaannya membuatku terkejut.

"_W-what are you talking about?_" kataku terbata-bata. Sepertinya wajahku bertambah panas.

"… _never mind…_" kata Skye sambil menutup matanya. Syukurlah, dia memutuskan perbincangan ini.

"_Shall we dance again to kill our time?_" tanya Skye.

"_Okay…_" jawabku dengan singkat.

_-Few minutes later, on the hall, still Claire's POV-_

Kami berdansa lagi. Tetapi, lagu ini sedikit lebih pelan dibanding tadi. Sekarang sudah hampir jam sebelas malam. Sebentar lagi… aku harus membunuh pangeran.

"Claire…" panggil Skye padaku dengan serius. Kemudian dia meletakkan sesuatu ditanganku selagi semua orang asyik berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing. Segera kulihat apa yang dia letakkan ditanganku.

Ternyata, Skye memberikanku sebilah pisau yang sedikit panjang yang masih mengkilap. Mataku langsung terbelalak.

"_Here…_" kata Skye pelan. Aku menerima senjata itu dengan tangan yang gemetaran dan meletakkannya di saku gaunku yang didesain khusus. Tiba-tiba, dia berhenti berdansa, padahal musiknya belum selesai.

"Skye?" panggilku terhadap Skye. Pandangan matanya seakan-akan simpati. Kemudian dia menarik tanganku dan berjalan dengan cepat. Aku bingung dan hanya berusaha menyamai langkah kakinya yang cepat. Ternyata kami menuju beranda tempat aku dan Cliff berbincang-bincang tadi.

"_Can we have the dance at here?_" dia bertanya padaku. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum lemah. Matanya terlihat buram. Kenapa?

"_But, the music is…_" sahutku bingung karena musiknya tidak sampai ke beranda ini. Kalimatku terpotong karena dia meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di bibirku.

"_Please? I want nobody to see this…_" pintanya lagi. Kemudian, aku mengangguk.

Kemudian kami berdansa dengan sangat pelan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Skye ingin berdansa dengan musik yang hampir tidak bisa terdengar dan tanpa dilihat orang lain. Seakan-akan, dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku.

"_Claire, may you forgive me?_" tanya Skye padaku. Aku hanya diam saja. Dalam hatiku, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memaafkannya.

TENG… TENG… TENG…

Langkahku langsung terhenti dan tanganku gemetaran. Tinggal satu jam… tidak… tidak…

'TIDAK!'

Aku tidak tahan mendengar suara bel yang seakan-akan memaksaku untuk membunuh pangeran. Suaranya terus bergema dikepalaku.

-Normal POV-

Claire langsung berjongkok sambil menutup telingaku lagi dengan kedua tanganku. Matanya juga terpenjam kuat. Skye yang langsung memeluk Claire dengan kuat dan berusaha menenangkannya lagi.

"_Claire! You will be fine… you will be fine… I promise_" kata Skye sambil mengelus kepala Claire yang ketakutan dengan lembut.

-Claire's POV-

Aku mendorong Skye dengan halus. Skye pun hanya diam saja dan berdiri. Dan dia membantuku berdiri.

Saat itu, aku melihat Skye melambaikan tangan pada seseorang. Ternyata Cliff sudah kembali.

"Claire…" panggil Skye dengan sangat pelan. Tapi aku tidak menyahutnya ataupun melihatnya. Kemudian Skye membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku dengan nada suara yang serius.

"_I love you… I will be waiting for you…_"

Kata-katanya benar-benar membuatku terkejut sekali. Aku tidak percaya kalau dia memiliki perasaan padaku. Kemudian dia berjalan pergi.

"_Sorry to make you wait,_" katanya sambil berjalan kearahku.

"_Nope, prince, it's getting late. I must go home now. Enjoy your time!_" katanya sambil menepuk pundak Cliff. Setelah itu, dia pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

-Skye's POV-

Aku memeluknya, tapi dia menolakku. Dia sepertinya membenciku karena takdir telah memilih dia untuk membunuh Cliff. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya…

Aku membantunya berdiri. Dan kulihat Cliff yang menuruni tangga dari kamar orang tuanya. Dan aku melambaikan tanganku padanya. Dia membalas lambaianku. Sudah waktunya Claire mulai serius menjalankan tugasnya.

"Claire…" panggilku pada Claire. tapi dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku. Hatiku terasa sedih, sedih sekali. Dialah gadis pertama yang mampu membuatku merasa seperti ini.

Aku menyukainya…

Kemudian, aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk membisikkan kata-kata ini di telinganya.

"_I love you… I will be waiting for you…_"

Aku akan menunggunya dan menghiburnya setelah misinya selesai…

Aku langsung pamitan dengan Cliff dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Inilah saat terakhirku bersama sahabatku.

'_I'm sorry… Cliff…_'

-Claire's POV-

"_Your highness…_" kataku sambil menunduk sedikit.

"_I'm sorry to make you wait, I want to take you to a place, come with me,_" kata Cliff dengan tersenyum dan mulai berjalan ketempat dia datang tadi. Aku hanya mengikutinya dengan bingung.

Aku melihat sebuah tangga berkilauan yang sedikit tinggi. Cliff mulai menaiki tangga itu. Dan dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"_I wanna have a special dance with you… only with you…_" katanya dengan senyuman seorang pria idaman para gadis. Aku menerima ulurannya tanpa ragu-ragu. Senang sekali rasanya bisa mengenalinya.

Kami menaiki tangga itu bersama-sama, kemudian kami memasuki sebuah ruangan luas dengan gorden berwarna putih. Ada beranda dengan tangga yang bisa langsung menuju ke lantai satu. Ruangan yang begitu _simple_. Menara jam yang diistana dapat dilihat dari jendela itu.

Dia mulai menatapku dengan sangat lembut. Aku membalas senyumannya. Aku belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini selain bersama orang tuaku.

"_Shall we dance?_" katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan pelan saja, tapi aku benar-benar senang.

Kami berdansa tanpa musik. Tapi justru itu membuat kami merasa sangat tenang. Tak ada gangguan dari manapun. Bahkan, aliran waktu pun tidak kami rasakan.

Tidak sengaja kulihat jam yang berada diluar jendela. Waktu sudah menunjuk pada jam 11.30 lebih. Aku mulai menunduk dan masih meneruskan dansa.

Tak terasa, air mataku menetes. Kalau seandainya… kakiku tidak sesuai pada sepatu kaca itu…

Mungkin aku tidak perlu membunuhnya… tapi, aku tidak menyesali pertemuan kami.

Jari Cliff menyentuh air mataku. Aku melihat padanya, dia mencium air mataku dan tersenyum padaku.

"_I love you… Claire…_" katanya dan kami masih berdansa.

Aku semakin merasa bersalah. Perasaanku sama, tapi…

"_Cliff… may I talk to you?_" ajakku saat waktu sudah menunjuk jam 11.49. aku mulai mendahului Cliff untuk menuju ke beranda yang tinggi itu.

Sambil berjalan, aku berusaha menguatkan diriku untuk tetap tegar. Aku menutup semua keraguan hatiku. Aku tidak boleh ragu. Tapi meski aku berusaha menutupnya. Hatiku tetap saja bergejolak.

"_Claire? Is something wrong?_" tanya Cliff cemas. Aku mulai meraih gagang pisau dari saku gaunku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"_I am sorry._" aku merasa pelupuk mataku mulai basah. Aku menguatkan genggaman tanganku.

"_What's wrong Claire?_" tanyanya semakin khawatir. Aku mulai melihatnya dengan mata yang sedikit basah. Kukeluarkan pisau itu dengan cepat dari sakuku.

AKU HARUS MELAKUKANNYA! AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHNYA!

"_I AM SORRY!_"

"_**Now your sighs penetrate my ears.**_

_**It all seems like a faraway dream…"**_

"_**Through the stained glass,**_

_**the moonlight covered you with a veil…"**_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Nightmare to a Fairytale

"_**DORESU hiza de saite TIARA wa nagesutete**_

_**mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi ga hibana wo hanatsu…"**_

"_**Kodoku na tamashii ga honoo age hikareau**_

_**sono namida sukuenai nara marude hitori asobi…"**_

-Claire's POV-

"_I AM SORRY!_"

Kugenggam pisau itu seerat-eratnya dan mulai berlari padanya. Aku mengincar bagian jantungnya. Dia berhasil menghindar, tetapi lengan kirinya tergores cukup dalam. Darahnya mulai mengalir dari luka goresan itu.

Dia menahan darah dari luka tersebut dengan tangan kanannya. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat terkejut. Sedangkan aku mencabut pisau yang tertancap cukup dalam di pembatas beranda dan berbalik lagi untuk berhadapan tidak memedulikan rasa sakit tangannya, dia berusaha mendekatiku.

"Claire-"

"_DON'T MOVE!_" teriakku padanya yang langsung memotong perkataannya. Aku mulai menghapus air mataku dengan kasar dan mengacungkan pisau yang bersimbah sedikit darah.

"_Prepare yourself, Prince._" Mataku melihat mata Cliff dengan tajam. Aku berusaha memberitahu kalau aku akan membunuhnya.

"_Claire… why do you do this?_" tanyanya dengan sedih. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mulai memberitahunya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhmu…" jawabku dengan singkat.

"Siapa?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menarik nafas dan menjawabnya.

"_Lord Skye…_"

-Cliff's POV-

Darahku mengalir deras dari lenganku. Aku berusaha menahan darah yang mengalir dengan tangan kananku. Kenapa dia menyerangku? Dia mencabut kembali pisau yang tertancap di pembatas beranda dan berbalik padaku.

"Claire-" kataku sambil mencoba mendekatinya.

"_DON'T MOVE!_" bentaknya padaku. Sepertinya dia menangis, dia menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. Dari pisau yang diacungkannya padaku, menetes butiran darah yang masih segar.

"_Claire… why do you do this?_" tanyaku dengan sedih. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau dia akan melakukan ini terhadapku. Rasa sakit hatiku lebih sakit daripada rasa sakit lenganku yang terluka ini.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhmu…"

Jawabannya itu entah kenapa tidak membuatku heran. Karena bukan hal yang aneh kalau keluarga kerajaan diincar nyawanya.

"Siapa?" tanyaku lagi. Aku ingin tahu, siapa yang ingin memperalat dirinya untuk membunuhku.

"_Lord Skye…_" jawabnya. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Aku kecewa sekali. Ternyata, sahabatkulah yang menginginkan kematianku sampai memperalat gadis bersepatu kaca ini.

"Dan juga… aku ingin kebebasan. Anggaplah ini menjadi kekangan terakhirku…" katanya lagi dengan pasrah.

"Jadi… Maafkan aku… kamu harus mati…" lanjutnya. Dia seperti menghilangkan keraguannya untuk membunuhku.

"Sungguhkah kamu menginginkan kematianku?" kataku pelan, aku memberikan pilihan baginya.

"Sepatu kaca ini telah memilihku untuk membunuhmu…" sahutnya pelan sambil melihat sepatu kaca yang berkilauan.

"_I must kill you… Cliff…_" katanya sambil menatapku dan terseyum sedih.

-Claire's POV-

"_I must kill you… Cliff…_" kataku sambil melihat matanya yang memancarkan kesedihan. Aku pun tersenyum sedih. Karena batinku tidak ingin membunuhnya, tapi aku harus membunuhnya.

"_Cliff… I really enjoy the time with you… the dance, the dinner…_" kataku sambil tersenyum sedih dan menahan air mataku.

"_It is very fun… really…_" kataku lagi karena dia terdiam terus dan menatapku sedih. Apa yang kukatakan padanya semua adalah kata hatiku. Aku benar-benar menikmati waktuku bersamanya. Aku melihat jam, tinggal beberapa detik lagi jam 12 malam. Aku memenjamkan mataku dan mulai berpikir…

_Now… I must let it go…_

Semuanya menjadi sunyi… hanya terdengar suara langkah sang waku yang akan mulai berganti hari…

Cliff menghela nafas dan mulai memenjamkan matanya.

"_You may do it, Claire… I am ready…_" katanya pasrah. Dia juga telah menyerahkan diri pada takdir.

"_Thank you… Cliff…_" suaraku mulai bergetar. Aku mulai menggenggam kuat pisau itu dengan kedua tanganku. Dan memposisikannya di depan perutku. Kali ini, aku mengincar perutnya.

"_Good bye…_"

"_Cliff…_"

Aku mulai berlari kehadapannya. Aku mulai membayangkan waktu yang kulewatkan bersamanya. Menyenangkan sekali…

TENG… TENG… TENG…

JLEB!

TENG… TENG… TENG…

Jam dua belas malam. Aku merasa kalau aku sudah menikam sesuatu cukup dalam. Tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk memastikannya. Aku takut! Aku sampai terduduk dilantai dan melepaskan genggaman pisau ditanganku.

Tiba-tiba banyak hal yang terlintas di kepalaku. Ya, kenapa aku tidak berusaha menolak permintaan Ibu saja? Kenapa aku tidak menolak Skye untuk mencoba sepatu kaca itu? Kenapa aku tidak lari saja saat Ibu tidak mengawasiku? Kenapa semua ini baru terlintas dikepalaku sekarang?

Padahal… semuanya sudah terlambat…

Aku sudah membunuhnya…

Mungkin sekarang dia membenciku dan menyalahkanku…

"…"

"…"

"… Claire…"

"!"

Aku langsung membuka mataku. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat didepan mataku.

"Cliff…" panggilku terhadap namanya. Benarkah ini dia?

"Cliff… kaukah itu?" panggilku sekali lagi terhadap sosok yang sedang menutupi pinggangnya dengan tangan kanannya sambil berlutut.

Dia hanya tersenyum saja, sambil melepaskan tangannya dari aku hanya menyerempet sedikit pinggangnya.

"Ternyata aku takut mati…" kata Cliff sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku hanya terbengong dan tiba-tiba air mataku mengalir dengan deras. Aku merasa sangat bersyukur ketika dia masih hidup…

"_Thank you god! You are still alive!_" doaku pada Tuhan karena aku tidak membunuhnya dengan tanganku. Aku langsung memeluknya, memastikan lagi kalau dia masih hidup.

Cliff juga memelukku dan membelaiku dengan halus.

"_Claire… will you go with me?_" tanyanya dengan suara yang lembut. Aku langsung melihat padanya. Aku tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kita pergi ketempat dimana mereka tidak akan menemukan kita… dimana kita bisa bersama…"

Aku mulai tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih beraliran dimataku. Ya… aku bisa mendapatkan kebebasan dengan pergi bersamanya.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa memberimu gaun yang indah dan perhiasan yang bagus. Tapi, aku akan melindungimu… aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu bersedih lagi…" katanya sambil memenjamkan matanya. Kemudian dia membuka matanya lagi perlahan-lahan.

"_Claire… do you want to come with me?_" tanyanya sekali lagi padaku.

"_Can I see the sunset everyday with you?_" tanyaku kembali padanya.

"_Yes, you can…_" jawabnya dengan singkat.

"_Can I have ice cream with you everyday?_" tanyaku lagi padanya.

"_Yes, you can…_" jawabnya lagi dengan keyakinan.

"_Can I have the freedom… and be with you?_" tanyaku dengan pertanyaan terakhirku. Dia pun tersenyum lembut dan menjawab…

"_Yes… You can…_" jawabnya terhadap pertanyaan terakhirku. Aku pun membalas senyumannya dan mulai menjawab pertanyaanya tadi.

"_Yes… I will go with you…_"

Aku mulai merobek gaunku dengan tangan sampai sebatas lutut. Kulepaskan tiara yang berada dikepalaku. Rambutku yang terikat rapi, langsung kuurai. Aku tidak membutuhkannya…

"_Are you ready?_" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya menerima uluran tangannya. Dia terseyum dan kami mulai berlari menuruni tangga.

CLANG…

"_**Ripping apart my dress with my knees, throwing away my tiara,**_

_**our eyes, gazing at each other, fire off sparks…"**_

"_**Our lonely souls, burning up in flames, yearn for each other…**_

_**If I can't save your tears, then this will all have been a one-person game…"**_

-Skye's POV-

Aku masih menunggunya. Seharusnya dia sudah menyelesaikan misi ini. Waktu sudah menunjuk jam 12.37 pm. Kereta kuda ini sudah menunggu sejak jam sebelas malam. Akhirnya aku menghela nafas panjang.

Aku menyerah…

"_Let's go…_" perintahku pada kusir kuda untuk menjalankan kereta kudaku.

Aku sudah tahu kira-kira apa yang terjadi…

Aku akan melepaskan mereka berdua…

-Claire's POV-

Sepatu kaca yang kupakai terlepas sebelah kiri saat kami menuruni tangga. Kami terhenti dan aku mulai melihat pada sepatu kaca tersebut.

"_Ah! Your slipper!_" kata Cliff sambil berbalik kembali untuk mengambilkan sepatuku.

"_No… Cliff…_" kataku sambil menggenggam kuat tangannya.

"_Why?_" tanyanya heran padaku. Aku melihat sepatu kaca itu dan tersenyum, kemudian berkata…

"_Because… I don't need it anymore…_" jawabku padanya.

"… _Let's go then…_" ajaknya karena mengerti akan jawabanku.

Aku berlari menuruni tangga dengan sebelah sepatu kaca di kakiku. Tanganku yang berada pada gandengannya.

Kami yang pergi meninggalkan segalanya…

Dimana kami bisa berdua selamanya

Seakan-akan berada di dalam…

_Fairytale_…

"_**Toki yo tomare ima wa anata ni yoishirete**_

_**yureru kodou hitotsu hitotsu wo kizamitsuketetai…"**_

"_**Todomare atsuku nure uchitsukeru takamari ni**_

_**kore ijou wa ugokenai yo marude FEARITEIRU…"**_

"_**Oh time, stop now… I've been completely drawn in to you…**_

_**I want to count out every one of your unstable heartbeats…"**_

"_**Remain in my surging emotion, and be soaked hot…**_

_**I cannot move beyond this. It's almost like a fairytale…"**_

**THE END…

* * *

**

Deffene FATE : HHAAAAHHH! SELESAIIII! *tepar*

someone : akhirnya... lama ya...

Deffene FATE : terima kasih untuk para author ataupun pembaca yang bersedia mereview ceritaku! terima kasih! *membuat cerita dari jam istirahat kerja*

someone : jadi next cerita apa?

Deffene FATE : mungkin... one shot dulu... atau cantarella! tetap membaca cerita anehku ya! terima kasih banyak!


End file.
